Young Ladies
by Adela H
Summary: Summary within. Chapter Three:  Mary is alone at Longbourne and fears ever having change enter her life until the new Vicar shows up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is the sequel to Prejudice and Pride, my previous Pride and Prejudice fanfic, the story through Fitzwilliam Darcy's POV. However, if you are not inclined to read that story you may read this story. It picks up where the original work leaves off.**

**Summary: This is the story of the young ladies yet to be married: Kitty Bennet, Georgianna Darcy, both of whom are the main characters. There will also be some stories involving Mary Bennet, Anne DeBourgh and Amy Fitzwilliam, a cousin of the Darcy's I introduced in my previous fanfic. I do not know how long this fic will take to tell, nor if it will involve any or all of the girls getting marriage. I do have some plot lines in my head, and it should be interesting. I will try my best not to do anything cliché, but sometimes you can't help it. I post the summary here because every time I post a new chapter I will put a small summary of that chapter in the summary headline next to the title of my fic on right, on with the show!**

Chapter One

Miss Georgianna Darcy was on her way home to Pemberly. She had spent an entire month at Rosings with her Aunt, and cousins Amy and Roger Fitzwilliam and Anne. She never really enjoyed her visits to Rosings, but this particular visit was more upsetting than all the others put together, even though Amy and Roger were there part of the time. The reason being her brothers new wife, Elizabeth.

Georgianna dearly loved Elizabeth, and it wasn't Elizabeth, per se, that was the cause of the unpleasantness at Rosings. It was Lady Catherine's, her Aunt, remarks about Elizabeth that made it so.

"She will ruin us all." Were the first words about the newest Darcy that came out of Lady Catherinen's lips. "She has managed to cause a wedge to be put between the family. You need not go home, Georgianna, dear. You may stay here as long as you like."

Lady Catherine thought she was being of some usefulness to Georgianna when saying things like that, but the complete opposite was true. Georgianna loved her brother and trusted his judgment when choosing a bride. She had heard nothing but positive things about Elizabeth from her brother and Roger and when meeting the lady herself there was nothing improper about her. She was a well bred young woman, nothing more or less.

"Do not mind her." Amy would say after such conferences when they were alone together. "If she does not have us all by the strings like puppets she feels the world will crumble. She'll come around. She was like this when my Mother married my Father."

That is why Georgianna Darcy was most impatient to get home. Georgianna had never heard Lady Catherine mention either of Amy's parents, at least not in her presence. And had heard that all three sisters were quite close when they were younger. To have to live the rest of her life without being able to mention her brother or her new sister when visiting Rosings would be unbearable.

The journey lasted the rest of the afternoon and by the time the sun began to make it's daily descend from the sky, the carriage rolled onto Pemberly grounds. Once the carriage was stopped the footman opened the door and handed Georgianna out. She walked as quickly as decorum would allow up to the house and opened the door.

"Are my brother and his wife within?" She asked the maid who took her gloves and bonnet.

"Yes, ma'am, they are." She curtsied, then hurried off.

Georgianna smiled and took a few moments to look around. For some reason she expected Pemberly to have changed along with the major family change. But it remained the comfortable home it had always been. She smiled, then headed into the sitting room, which was occupied by Darcy, reading a book to Elizabeth, who was occupied with some needlework.

"Have I missed tea?" Georgianna asked, causing both people to look up in surprise.

"We weren't expecting you 'till later this evening." Darcy said, standing.

"Do not keep her waiting," Elizabeth said, also standing, setting her needlework down on a small table. "Tea is almost ready. What good timing you make."

They all three sat down to tea on the balcony which looked over Pemberly. How Georgianna loved this house.

"Did you enjoy your visit?" Darcy asked.

Georgianna hesitated a moment before saying, "I had a good time with Amy and Roger, before they left."

"I am surprised Lady Catherine allowed you to leave." Elizabeth smiled.

Georgianna felt a little uncomfortable speaking about her Aunt and the comments she had made. She was, after all, family and the matron.

"We are glad you have come home." Darcy changed the subject. "I am impatient for the two of you to get to know each other better. After tea you shall have to play for me, Georgi, and you, my darling wife, must sing."

"Sing!" Elizabeth nearly shouted. "Why must you make me sing? You know I am horrible."

"As your husband I command it." Darcy teased.

"Very well, your lordship." Elizabeth gave a mock bow, which went so low her nose touched the whipped topping on one of the cakes, and she came up frosted.

Georgianna looked shocked. Was this how husbands and wives treated each other, with such incivility? And what was Darcy thinking, wiping the frosting off with his fingers, then licking it clean? Georgianna, embarrassed at the scene, cast her eyes down at her tea cup. Perhaps her Aunt was right, just a little.

Georgianna asked to retire early that night having acquired a headache shortly after returning home. By the time the sun broke through the curtains Georgianna's headache was all but gone. She quickly washed and dressed herself at made her way down to the dining room. She was about to enter through the doors when she heard her brother's voice, very serious, and then Elizabeth's.

"I do not think she is ready." Will said.

Georgianna peaked through the crack in the door and saw Elizabeth seated with Will standing beside her.

"She is nearly seventeen. How much longer do you expect to keep her locked up?" Was Elizabeth's reply. "I went to my first ball when I was sixteen."

"There is a difference."

"And what, pray tell, is the difference? Your sister is a priceless ornament whereas I was nobody to worry about?"

"That is not what I mean, I just feel one more year and she'll be ready."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Because I am her guardian! She does not know how to make up her mind yet."

Realizing that she was eavesdropping on her brother and new sister, Georgianna quickly entered the door and made as if to not have heard a word that had been said. She greeted her brother and Elizabeth, and sat down to the table and began to eat.

"Did you have a peaceful rest?" Will asked, also seating himself at the table while.

"Yes, it was wonderful. I'd like to take a nice long walk around the grounds, perhaps collect some flowers for my room." Georgianna said smiling up at her brother.

"If you don't mind, I should like to join you." Elizabeth looked hopefully up at Georgianna.

It was agreed upon that shortly after breakfast the two ladies would traverse the grounds while Will wrote letters of business and spoke with the steward. When Georgianna came down the stairs with her bonnet on and parasol in one hand she saw that Elizabeth was waiting for her by the doors.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting." She said, looking apologetically.

"A mere few seconds, is all." Elizabeth opened the doors and led Georgianna down the steps and onto the grounds.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky with a few wispy clouds lazily floating by. Georgianna took a deep breath and breathed in the scent of blooming flowers and the trees surrounding the park. They walked in silence for a few minutes, neither one feeling the need to speak, until Elizabeth broke the silence as walked along side the lake.

"I am glad you are home." Elizabeth said. "I felt horrible by pushing you away from her home for a whole month."

"It was no trouble, you and Will need some time alone."

"I am glad you feel that way. You brother can be unconscious of how his actions affect others at times." There was a short pause before Elizabeth spoke again. "Your brother and I have spoken about this coming season and whether or not you should make your debut."

Suddenly Georgianna's heart began to beat wildly. Make her debut? In front of numerous concourses of people? Be made to dance with strange men?

"You brother feels that you should wait a year but I see no reason to wait."

First instinct told her to trust her brother. He always knew what was best when it came to herself. But a little part of her did long to be presented in society. She had many acquaintances from her school days that had their season last year or were about to have theirs this year. She did long to become a lady and put her youthful indiscretions behind her. She also wished to show her brother she was an adult now. She had seen her mistake in trusting Wickham and she wished to redeem herself in her brother's eyes.

"I should very much like to go to the London season." Georgianna gave what she hoped was a confidant smile, and Elizabeth gave her a quick little hug.

"Do not worry, dear sister, you shall not be left to the wolves. I will be there and possibly even my sister, Kitty. Do you remember Kitty from the wedding?" Georgianna nodded her head. "She is to visit us soon and I shall write to my Mother that we are kidnapping her and taking her to London. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Georgianna said, "I should like that very much."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I'm glad I'm able to get this chapter out so quickly. Bare with me, my husband has finals coming up and he'll be taking the computer to school with him, so until mid December chapters won't come as quickly. Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter Two

To Kitty Bennet, Longbourne seemed much more dull since Jane and Elizabeth's wedding. Mary made no noise unless it was to preach or practice the piano forte. Her mother had fits of laughter and crying over such trivial things and Papa was always shut up in his office. It was dreadful boring and she wished something astonishing would happen, something to shake up the neighborhood. Lydia's elopement did that, though Kitty wished it wasn't something that brought shame upon her family this time.

Jane and Mr. Bingley were expected back at Netherfield soon. They had gone to Italy for a month and Kitty received a letter from her sister illustrating the many ancient wonders she had seen.

"If only I could marry a rich man." Kitty often lamented, one time she said so out loud in the presence of her Father.

"I'm afraid that two daughters married off so richly defies statistics. The numbers are not in your favor."

"Oh, don't be so dreary!" Mrs. Bennet ejaculated. "All my daughters are beautiful and Kitty could be just as lucky as Elizabeth or even sweet Jane."

Kitty looked at Mary, who was as plain as a piece of wood. Her Father was probably true. She'd be forced to marry some old man from Meryton, probably a widower. Perhaps, if she were lucky, she could be governess to either Jane or Elizabeth's children. And then she'd meet some exciting young man that would whisk her away to the ends of the earth!

"Post, mum." Hill said, breaking her day dreaming.

"Oh, my eyes are hurting. I will have Mr. Bennet read them to me later." Mrs. Bennet said.

Hill dropped a couple of letters down on the table, then took one and handed it to Kitty.

"For me?" She asked, bewildered.

"I'm supposin' your sister is back at Netherfield." Was Hill's reply, then she left.

"What does Jane say?" Mrs. Bennet asked after a few minutes of silence. She forbade any of her children to keep secrets from herself and if she were in the right mood she would have snatched it out of Kitty's hands at once and read its entire contents.

"She asks me to tea today. She says they arrived home yesterday and that she'll call at Longbourne in the evening. Oh Mama, may I go right away? It's a long walk and I do want to get there early."

"Yes, get away with you and let me rest." Mrs. Bennet waved her daughter away with her handkerchief.

Kitty hurried out of the room lest her Mother change her mind and ask her to read from a book or finish her sewing. It was a pleasant day outside, bright and cheery to match her mood. As she walked she looked about her at all the wonderful things nature had set up for her to admire. The drive from the main road to Lucas Lodge was lined with poplars that swayed whenever a gentle breeze came by. Kitty thought of Maria and wished she had not gone to Huntsford. Charlotte was in a delicate condition and Maria was asked to help her sister.

"I wonder if I'll be asked to join Jane whenever she gets into a delicate condition." Kitty said to herself. She knew that the condition was one of being with child. It seemed odd to her that people refrained from speaking of such things out loud and in her presence. She wished she were an adult and could join in the adult conversations. Why, when Lydia ran away everyone shut her out as if she had a hand in it and no one bothered to tell her any updates or plans for Lydia until it was announced she was married!

Netherfield came into view and Kitty smiled. Jane was her favorite sister, next to Lydia. Lydia was more like a good friend you could create secrets with but Jane was more like a second mother. She was happy that Jane was able to marry a man who lived in the neighborhood.

"Good afternoon!" Jane declared when Kitty entered the little parlor where Jane was preparing tea. "I am glad you are early. I seemed to have rushed things a bit and tea is ready now. I'll call for Charles."

_Charles,_ Kitty thought. _So strange to hear his Christian name. What should I call him?_

"Why it's Miss Kitty Bennet!" Charles smiled as he entered the room, took both Kitty's hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Please, sit, sit down, both of you."

All three sat down and Kitty watched as Jane so elegantly began to pour the tea. Jane looked regal and seemed to fit into her role quite perfectly. She was wearing a simple day dress, one which she could have owned while living at Longbourne. Atop her head was a lovely lace cap, which gave her the matronly look that accentuated her motherliness.

"How are Mama and Papa?" Jane asked, handing Kitty her cup.

"Both fine." Kitty took a small sip. "Mama seems to be having more headaches than usual though I think now you are home they will soon go away."

"And how is Mary doing?"

"Mary is Mary." Was all Kitty felt could sum up her older sister.

"We have a present for you." Charles said.

"Really? For me?" Kitty couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I'll have Jones bring it now." Charles stood and pulled on the bell rope. A lanky man entered the room and Charles spoke quietly to him so that Kitty couldn't hear. The man nodded his head then exited the room.

"I bet you can't guess." Charles' grin widened.

"I couldn't possibly!" Kitty declared.

"We were in Italy and we stopped in a little shop and...well, we thought of you."

Jones re-entered the room with a small box and handed it to Charles before leaving again. Charles gave the box to Kitty and said, "Open it."

The box was black with a red ribbon tied around it. Kitty pulled on the ribbon which came loose easily, then took the lid off the box. Sitting atop a wad of cotton was an amber cross, exquisitely detailed with a thin gold chain.

"It's beautiful." Kitty said, drawing the necklace from the box and holding it up to the light.

"Charles, help her with it." Jane said.

Charles helped Kitty with the clasp, then sat back down next to his bride.

"Thank you, so much." Kitty touched the cross with her fingers and felt its smooth coldness.

"We thought you would like it."

"Oh, my dearest Jane, my pretty, pretty daughter!" Mrs. Bennet embraced Jane in the doorway.

Kitty and Jane left after tea in the carriage which took them to Longbourne. Kitty didn't want to leave Netherfield. It felt so much nicer than Longbourne, where she was beginning to feel cramped. Mrs. Bennet ushered the girls into the sitting room where Mary was.

"Dinner will be ready shortly." Mrs. Bennet said. "Mary, why don't you play some music for us?"

Mary set her book down and went to the piano. As she looked for a piece to play Mrs. Bennet began to expound on all the comings and goings of the neighborhood and the gossip of Meryton. Jane looked a little uncomfortable and Kitty didn't pay much attention. She had heard it all before.

"Mama," Jane said in between Mrs. Bennet's breaths. "Lizzy and I have a plan but it needs yours and Papa's approval."

"A plan?" Mrs. Bennet looked intrigued. "What sort of plan?"

"Before we were married Lizzy and I spoke in regards to Kitty."

_Me?_ Were Kitty's thoughts as she heard her name. _What could they have been planning about me?_

"Lizzy hoped that Kitty would be able to join her and Mr. Darcy in London this season. They hoped she would be a companion to Georgianna. It is her debut and a girl could use an ally."

"Kitty, go to the London season?" Mrs. Bennet thought of this a moment, then a frown came upon her face. "I dare say we shall not be able to afford such an extravagance. Even with three daughters away and married, we are barely scrimping by."

"Mama," Jane looked ashamed. "Of course Lizzy wasn't expecting you to pay her way. And Charles and I shall help. We were thinking of joining them in London for Christmas."

Mrs. Bennet gave a squeal and clapped her hands. "It sounds absolutely perfect! Oh, how Lady Lucas will look when I tell her Kitty is to have a London season while Maria is shut away with a sick sister."

Jane gave a weak smile and was prepared for a long evening of discomfort when dinner was announced. At the dinner table Mr. Bennet asked Jane all sorts of questions about Italy and what the weather and people were like. But Kitty didn't pay much attention, she was busy dreaming about her London season.

Would she meet some rich young Lord? Or maybe and Earl? The possibilities were endless to her. Of course standing next to Georgianna the whole time would diminish her own beauty. Miss Darcy was was very pretty, tall, clear complexioned, and poised. Kitty was on the darker side, partly because of her day time strolls. She'd have to remember her hat whenever she went out, or not go out at all.

"That is a lovely necklace." Mr. Bennet said, breaking Kitty's thoughts.

"Thank you, Papa, Jane and Mr. Bingley gave it to me."

"Papa," Jane said, then explained the plans for Kitty to go into London with the Darcy's. She asked if it would be all right.

"I don't know." Mr. Bennet looked a tougher nut than his wife. "The last time I let a single daughter of mine out of my site she ran away."

"But Kitty will be with Lizzy and I will be there part of the time as well. She will not be alone."

"I don't know if I like the plan."

"Please, Papa!" Kitty begged. If she didn't go to London she'd die of boredom! "I shall be a good girl. I won't go anywhere unless either Lizzy or Jane are there as well."

"Let me think on this. I should write to Lizzy myself first."

Kitty gave a pitied look towards Jane who only smiled and gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand. There was nothing else to be done at the moment. Kitty would have to wait until her Father gave his approval...or not.

After dinner Jane was waved goodbye to as she got into the carriage which would take her back to Netherfield. Mrs. Bennet retired to her bed early that night and Mary went up to her room also. Kitty used this time to entreat her Father further. He was found in his study reading a book by the light of a candle.

"Papa?" Kitty knocked at the opened door.

"Come in." Mr. Bennet said, setting his book down. "Is your Mother asleep?"

"I think so, I did not see a light coming from her door."

"Good, what is it you want?" He asked.

"I came because I wanted to explain myself to you." Kitty took a deep breath, then continued. "I did not know of Lydia's plans when she went to Brighton. All she told me was that she had a beau amongst the officers and she meant for him to propose to her while she was there. I did not know it was Wickham nor that she would run away with him. You do believe me, don't you?"

Mr. Bennet gazed at his daughter. He had interrogated her upon discovering Lydia's indiscretion. She had held back at first, then told all she knew. At the time he wasn't at all certain whether Kitty was holding back some piece of knowledge, but he was beginning to feel she played no major role in that escapade.

"I do believe you, Katherine." Mr. Bennet said. "And I know you came in here to ask if you might go to London. I have thought about it and my instincts tell me to keep you here, within my sight, and never let you go."

Kitty felt her heart drop within her. She was done for.

"But," A small smile began to fill Mr. Bennet's face. "Reason tells me I cannot keep you safe from the world forever. You shall go and have your balls and dances and _musicales_ and whatever else they do in London."

"Oh...Papa!" Kitty ran to her Father and gave him a great big hug and a peck on the cheek. "I shall not fail you, I promise!"

Kitty skipped out the room and to her bed where a myriad of fantasies would play out in her dreams the entire night. For she was going to London!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is about Mary. At first I wasn't going to write much about her, but her story line is turning into an interesting one, so we'll see. I may or may not fit Anne in here, if anyone out there is an Anne fan, let me know and I'll try. Otherwise it's up to my muses.**

**Thanks for the reviews, taking your time to write them. I always try to write a review for the stories I write, even a small one. Well, on with the show...**

Chapter Three

Mary Bennet knew what others thought of her. She was not pretty, like her other sisters. She was not vivacious and naïve as Lydia. She wasn't as good hearted as Jane or head-strong, like Lizzy. And finally, she was not as lucky as Kitty. For it was Kitty who was asked to go to London to act as companion to Miss Darcy, not Mary.

"It does not matter at all." She said to herself as she clutched a book of sermons in her hand and made her way out of the house which was a flutter with all the preparations of Kitty going away. "London holds no desires over me. It is a city of sin and temptation and I'd refused if asked to go there."

No, it was much better that Mary stay at Longbourne, for she would be the last daughter to remain at home with her Mama, who would soon need her above any other daughter. Also, now that she was the last Miss Bennet at home, guests would be forced to see her when visiting, to acknowledge her many talents such as her playing and ecclesiastical view of life. Life at Longbourne would be much better for Mary than life in London.

So went the conversations in Mary's head as the day approached when Kitty would leave. Jane and Mr. Bingley had been by numerous times in the days that were leading up to the departure. They also had a little present for Mary, which she received thankfully. It was some sheet music of an Italian Opera. Mary took it graciously, not mentioning that she did not think such music should be played within an upstanding home.

"I shall miss you, Mama, and Papa." Kitty said on the day she was to leave as her bags were piled onto the carriage. She was to ride with Jane and Mr. Bingley to Pemberly where they would all stay for a while before heading off to London.

"Oh, Kitty, my darling child, do have fun." Was Mrs. Bennet's parting words.

"Mind your sisters." Mr. Bennet said.

Mary said nothing. If she were to be forgotten in this moment she wasn't going to put herself out there to be remembered. Before the carriage was even out the gate Mary retreated back into the house, walked steadily up the stairs and to her room. She looked around at the bed, the dressers and the night stand which held the water basin. Everything was as it always had been. Nothing was ever going to change.

"Oh it's not fair!" Mary cried, then flung herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillows.

Two hours crept by and the sun was fully reigning in the sky before there was a knock at the door. Mary was brought back from her half-sleep state.

"Who is it?" Mary asked in a coarse voice.

"Your Mum's been asking for you, Miss." It was Hill.

"I'll be down in a moment." Mary pushed herself off her bed and went to stare at the mirror that hung over the water basin. Her eyes were red rimmed and slightly puffy, other than that there were no other signs that she had been crying. She splashed some cool water on her face then went down to the parlor.

"Here is my daughter, Mary." Mrs. Bennet said as she entered the room.

Confused, Mary looked around the room and noticed a man seated across from her Mother. He was modestly dressed in brown pantaloons and a black jacket with a neatly tied cravat at his throat. His face was very plain with a few pox marks, but his eyes looked as if they were on fire.

"Mary, this is the new Vicar, Mr. Archer." Mrs. Bennet said.

"How do you do?" Mary asked, curtsying, then seated herself next to her Mother.

"I was just telling your Mother," Mr. Archer's voice was loud as thunder, which held Mary's attention, "that I am meeting with all the families in the neighborhood."

Mary smiled, not knowing what to say.

"Is this your only daughter?" Mr. Archer asked.

"Oh, no!" Mrs. Bennet declared. "I have four others, all but one married. There is Jane Bingley and Elizabeth Darcy, who will be in London for the season, and Lydia Wickham who is up north (her husband is in the military). Katherine, my youngest not married will be joining her older sisters in London. Mary was good enough to stay with her grieving Mama."

"How kind of you." Mr. Archer said, smiling at Mary.

Something within Mary seemed to have awaken at that smile. She felt a certain warmth creep throughout her body, as slow as molasses.

"Is Mr. Bennet at home?" Mr. Archer asked, looking again towards Mrs. Bennet.

"No, I am afraid he has gone into Meryton, but he should be back shortly, if you would care to stay for dinner?"

_Oh, please stay._ Mary said to herself.

"I cannot stay tonight, I am sorry." Mr. Archer began to stand. "I have other families I need to meet before Sunday. It was nice meeting with the two of you." He said, donning his hat. "I shall look for you at church."

"Isn't he a nice man?" Mrs. Bennet commented as they watched him leave the grounds. "Pity about his wife."

"His wife?" Mary felt as if the warmth that had been coursing through her body before had now turned ice cold.

"Yes, I had it from Lady Lucas yesterday that his wife died in childbirth. Poor thing, he moved just to be rid of the horrible memory. I shouldn't wonder if some lucky girl snatches him, which is what he really needs to get over his wife. Perhaps when Maria returns from Huntsford..."

Mary had thought about Mr. Archer as she went to bed that night. What a tragic figure, he was. He was young and already he experienced the sorrow of loosing a wife and child. Mary felt sorry for the man and wished there was something she could do for him. She had always volunteered her time and services to the church, often playing at the organ and decorating for different Holidays and Saints' Days. Perhaps he will find some solace in a small piece of his work being lifted.

After breakfast Mary was to accompany her Mother into Meryton on a visit to Mrs. Phillips. Mrs. Bennet made these visits almost once a week to catch up on the towns gossip and give a little of her own. She usually asked Kitty to go with her, but since Kitty was away she relied on Mary.

As they passed the parsonage, which was only a few yards from their own gate, Mary looked up at the window and wondered if Mr. Archer were within. She tore her gaze from the house and walked on with her Mother. The walk to Meryton was pleasant, putting some color in Mary's cheeks. Mrs. Phillips parlor was warm and welcoming as ever, and the ladies set in at once with talk.

"Lady Lucas was over yesterday and says that Charlotte has had a little boy. Mr. Collins couldn't have been more pleased and Maria is expected home in a fortnight, before the leaves change."

At the mention of Mr. Collins Mary remembered a long ago day when she thought that he would propose to her. During his sojourn at Longbourne Mary had idealized him and even feigned ignorance in some doctrinal matters just to have him speak with her. But she soon realized it was Lizzy he was after. The beautiful, elegant, laughing Lizzy. And when she wouldn't have him he ran right into Charlotte's arms.

What a disappointment that had been! She had been sore over it for weeks, but now that she thought of him she couldn't understand what drove her to like him.

"Has Mr. Archer been to visit you?" Mrs. Phillips asked.

"Yes, he was over yesterday. He didn't stay long, said he had more families to meet with." Mrs. Bennet said.

"What a strange thing to do. I can't recall ever having a visit from a Parson before he spoke in church. I don't know if he'll be good for the neighborhood." Mrs. Phillips pursed her lips as if saying such things about someone was contradictory to her normal behavior.

"I think you are wrong, sister." Mrs. Bennet said. "I think it shows a passion we haven't known in a Parson before."

"He is young, though..." Mrs. Phillips was sure his youth would turn her sister around.

"Weren't all the great Preachers young at one time or other?" Mary said, causing the two matrons to stare at her. "Wouldn't it be a shame if we cast him away too quickly and found out later that he became a celebrated speaker?"

The women looked at each other, then conceded. How many more days was it 'till Sunday? Just two...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. My husband just finished his mid-terms on monday and I now have the use of the computer.**

**This next chapter is in Georgi's POV. Hope you all like it!**

Chapter Four

Georgianna had seen the carriage from her bedroom window drive onto the grounds and pull up to the front of the house. She saw the occupants exit and vanish from her sight as they entered the house.

"Just breathe." Georgi said to herself, to gain control of her nerves. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, straightened her dress and made sure her hair was perfectly placed before she exited her room and went downstairs to welcome their guests.

"Kitty, how was the ride?" Georgi heard Elizabeth's voice greet her sister and saw the two of them hug each other as she came down the stairs. "And Jane and Charles, it seems ages. How was Italy?"

"Oh, Lizzy, it was so beautiful and sorrowful at the same time. To think such a great civilization has crumbled and is crumbling before our very eyes." Jane's soft voice said.

"Ah, Miss Darcy." It was Bingley who saw her first. She curtsied to the three guests and welcomed them to her home.

"Where is Darcy?" Bingley asked as Elizabeth escorted them to the sitting room where a few snacks were prepared for them.

"He is riding with Mr. Jameson, the steward. He should be back shortly."

Everyone was settled, talking and eating. The ride to Pemberly was long but pleasant. What were Jane and Charles' plans exactly for the winter? How were the family at Longbourne. After a few minutes of this Kitty turned to Georgianna and spoke to her, apart from the rest of the group.

"Aren't you excited about going to London?" She asked, hardly able to contain her smile.

Georgianna tried to smile back but the mention of London sent butterflies through her stomach. "It is a big step."

"Big step?" Kitty asked. "Why, it's hardly a step at all, merely fun and merriment."

"For you, perhaps." Georgi said.

"What do you mean?"

Georgianna explained what a London season meant for a girl of breeding and wealth. It wasn't just about fun and dancing. It was about finding a husband, and a good one with money and possibly a title. And all the while making sure you never break any social rules or create a scandal.

"Husband?" Kitty spat. "We are both too young for marriage. I begin to see that Lydia was too hasty with her own. I think Jane and Elizabeth went about it the right way. I don't think you need to worry about that for now."

It didn't matter what Kitty thought of the matter. Georgianna knew that even if she tried to pretend otherwise, everyone else who saw her in London would assume she were accepting her new role in society. An eligible young lady of large fortune and good breeding. Was there anything else to be seen in her?

Darcy came in shortly after the conversation and greeted his guests warmly. Elizabeth went to have dinner put on and they were all soon seated around the table partaking of the evening meal. Afterwards the ladies went into the drawing room while Darcy and Bingley stayed behind to have a glass of brandy.

"So, Kitty, what have you been up to?" Elizabeth asked as the ladies sat down before the fire. It was the first cool evening of the year and the warmth of the fire was very welcoming.

"Oh, Lizzy, Longbourne is so dull since you and Jane left. Mary is such a stick in the mud and Mama cannot go anywhere without me."

Lizzy laughed, "Oh, Mama, the same as ever. And how does Netherfield hold up to such relations?"

Jane looked down at her hands in her lap and said, "We are dealing as best we can. Mama takes a while to get used to."

"I am three and twenty and still not used to her. Poor Charles."

"Are you excited about your debut in London?" Jane asked by way of changing the subject.

Georgianna glanced between Elizabeth and Jane. "I feel as prepared as I'll ever be. I do wish it wasn't so ceremonial."

"Well," Here Elizabeth's eyes went dark. "There won't be a presentation at court. Your Aunt all but guaranteed that."

Georgianna felt a huge weight lift from off her shoulders. That was the most dreaded part of her debut. One mistake there and the rest of her season would be ruined.

"I don't mind." Georgianna said.

"Oh, do not worry, Darcy and I have a grand plan and if it fails we shall laugh in all of London society."

"What is it?" Georgianna looked doubtful. She did not wish to be apart of anything improper.

"Sir Lucas, through no premeditated plan of his own, has come into acquaintance with Lady Cowper. They seemed to have met at St. James' and he has agreed to introduce us while he is in town for business. We shall have at least one visit to Almacks."

Georgianna knew who Lady Cowper was. One of the patronesses of Almacks. It was said she held much sway with the decision of who could and could not enter the doors of Almacks. What if Georgianna were expected to make some grand impression with her?

"But first thing is first. We shall have to get you girls a new wardrobe." Jane said, bringing Georgianna out of her trance.

"Yes, I already alerted the seamstress in Lambton. She is holding everything else off for you two so tomorrow we must go down and get your girls measured and decide what fabrics to use."

Elizabeth's smile was warm and Georgianna knew she meant to be of help, but it was no use.

"You seem to have grown an inch." Mrs. Hammond said, after measuring Georgi's height. "Not much more growing from here on out, though." The grand seamstress of the town who was said to create her clothes with magic, was a stout woman, red in the face, but very merry and bright. Her Father had been a professor and had taught his daughter anything she cared to learn.

She wrapped her measuring tape around her neck and wrote the numbers down on a piece of paper, then proceeded to measure Kitty.

"I got some nice fabrics especially for the both of you." She said, smiling, after all the measuring was finished. "And a new book of dresses you can choose from. There is an oriental flare to them, though I don't like them much myself, but I can make any alterations to them you want."

The girls sat and flipped through the book and pointed out all the dresses they thought were pretty to them. Mrs. Hammond showed them some swatches of fabrics and soon their orders were made.

"I'll need the girls in again two weeks from now for a fitting. I have my daughters helping me so we should be done by the end of the month."

"Thank you," Lizzy said to the woman. "We do appreciate all you are doing for them."

Georgi, throughout the whole process, had noticed that Kitty didn't get as many dresses ordered as she did. She also saw Elizabeth choose slightly cheaper fabric for Kitty's dresses. She had thought that out of anyone she knew, Elizabeth would be the last to treat her as something special. She wondered if Kitty felt any resentment at all, or if she were blinded by all the good things happening to her.

"There's my beautiful sister," Darcy said as they entered the house. "I hope you didn't spend a fortune?" This he said to Elizabeth who merely kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"Brother," Georgi said quietly, so that only he could hear. "May I speak with you alone?"

"Of course," He said, then turning to the others. "I have some business with my sister, please excuse us."

Georgi followed Will out of the room and into the drawing room. He led her to a chair and sat her down, sitting next to her on the settee. After a few moments of reflection, Georgi began.

"I want to know what it is you expect of me in London."

Will, confused, asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Georgi paused. "Are you trying to marry me of so that I leave Pemberly?"

Georgi, despite herself, could feel the tears begin to stream down her face. She was able to give words to her feelings, feelings that had been welling up in her ever since the plans for London had begun. She did not feel less loved, that wasn't it. It was just plans were being made and she thought perhaps Will and his wife would want to be alone now that they were married.

"Oh, Georgi," Will took her little hands in his. "Sister, if you were to choose, you could spend the rest of your life here at Pemberly. You need not go to London, if that is your wish."

Wiping at her eyes with her handkerchief, Georgi collected her emotions. "No, I want to go to London. At least...I think I do. Oh, I don't know any more."

Smiling, Will lifted her chin with his finger so that she could look into his eyes. "Georgi, these are just nerves getting at you. Nothing is expected of you in London. Lizzy is just overly excited about planning this trip. It is just an adventure to her. She has never had a London season either. She loves you very much. We both do."

Feeling comforted and having the stress from the last few days pass eased Georgi very much. They waited until the redness left Georgi's face before joining the others for tea.

"Look at this!" Elizabeth said, holding up a piece of paper. "A note from the decorator in London. He is almost finished with the rooms! I cannot wait to hold our first tea. What day shall we be at home?"

Georgi smiled and laughed within herself. Now that her eyes were opened she could see that Elizabeth's plans weren't entirely about herself. No, Elizabeth was just excited, as a child usually is when presented with a present. Georgi joined the conversation about what day they should reserve for guests to visit them.


End file.
